Two weeks
by ForeverLaDonna
Summary: (Complete) Sort of a companion piece to Bedfellows. Read what happens when the brothers find out, and what is Harry dreaming about while out on assignment?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: This is a companion piece to bedfellows. It takes place basically between chapters 4 and 5. Those aren't posted yet so it's sort of a sneak peak about what's happening. It takes place during a two week period. Hope you enjoy.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Ron Weasley paced back and forth like a caged tiger. His brothers, with the exception of Charlie, were seated at his kitchen table. They had all been summoned here late Monday night by Ron for some "serious brotherly business."  
  
Finally Ron stopped pacing, took a deep breath and put his hands on the back of the chair that sat at the head of the table.  
  
"All right," he said solemnly. "The reason I've asked you here -"  
  
"You mean screamed your bloody head off until we flooed here," snapped Fred.  
  
"You interrupted his 'playtime' with Angelina," George cut in.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," snapped Fred again.  
  
"That's enough," roared Ron. "This is serious business involving the virtue of our baby sister."  
  
That got everyone's attention.  
  
"Ginny?" George croaked.  
  
"Who is it?" Bill said cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Yes who? We have some rather interesting test products we need a sucker, um I mean volunteer to test out, right George?"  
  
Ron sighed before taking a seat. "It's Harry."  
  
Suddenly the all the men, excluding Ron, bust out laughing.  
  
"Hell Ron, we thought you were serious," Fred said. "Did you do this for shits and giggles? I mean Harry and Ginny, come on."  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Ron, surely you're over exaggerating something," Bill said smiling.  
  
"Over exaggerating?" Ron said his voice rising. "Over exagerating? Why don't you just ask Fleur about it? She caught them sometime last week after Hermione did."  
  
The laughter stopped.  
  
"What do you mean 'caught them?'" Bill asked in a growl.  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it would be best if I start at the beginning."  
  
"That's always a good place," George said under his breath.  
  
"Last night I came home to find Hermione giggling like mad. Hermione doesn't giggle unless it involves embarrassment on my part or someone else's. Right away, I was apprehensive, but she assured me that she hadn't done anything. In fact, she was with Fleur and Ginny most of the day. "Anyway this morning Ginny comes banging on the door yelling for us to let her in. She comes in and she's wearing Harry's shirt- the one I gave him for Christmas. I asked her about it, and she snaps at me telling me to ask Hermione before changing to a pair of sweats and leaving. "So I asked 'Mione, and she tells me, she and Fleur basically dressed our baby sister provocatively and cursed her so she couldn't change her clothes or put more on unless Harry saw her. 'Why in the bloody hell did you do that?' I asked. And do you know what she tells me?"  
  
"If we did we wouldn't be here," Fred said.  
  
Ignoring him, Ron continued almost bellowing the words. "She says when she came to see if I was there Friday morning, Ginny opened the door to her room to tell Hermione where I was and our little sister just had a long nightshirt on."  
  
"So that's all Ginny ever wears to sleep?"  
  
"And who does my 'Mione see pulling his pants on behind Ginny, but Harry!"  
  
The room grew silent.  
  
"Bloody hell," George said as he got up and headed to where Ron kept his alcohol. "I need a drink. Anyone else?"  
  
All heads nodded affirmative and after a shot of fire whisky each, Bill spoke.  
  
"What about Fleur? You said she caught them too."  
  
"I don't know much details about that other than Harry's pants weren't completely on when she saw him," Ron answered as he nursed another glass of fire whiskey.  
  
"Bloody hell," Fred said astounded. "I like Harry and all, but bloody hell."  
  
"There has to be an explanation," Bill said rationally. "What did Ginny say about it?"  
  
"She told Hermione that the spare bed was taken and Harry wouldn't let her sleep on the chair so they decided to," Ron gulped, "share her bed."  
  
"I bed they did," George teased.  
  
"Maybe she's telling the truth," Bill said defensively. "I want to give Ginny the benefit of the doubt. She's an adult now, as much as we hate to admit it, and I think if something did happen she would - well not tell us obviously - but at least tell Hermione and Fleur the truth."  
  
"Well just in case I stopped by there after work tonight and made sure Harry wasn't there," Ron said.  
  
"I bet that went well," George said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I left shortly after she put her hands on her hips and started to sound like she was channeling mom."  
  
"Scary thought," Bill, Fred and George said at the same time.  
  
"Well I just wanted to make you all aware of the situation," Ron said. "I already owled Charlie about it today. I've also taken the liberty of adding one more setting to my clock."  
  
Ron motioned to the clock on the wall. Like the one at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione's clock had the faces of all remaining family members and Hermione on it. It had settings such as home, work, in mortal peril, traveling, school, shopping, Ginny's, the Burrow, Joke shop, Bill's (where Hermione was currently at talking with Fleur), and fighting (thanks to Fred and George who had earlier jinxed the clock to add that setting and Ron and Hermione had never been able to figure out how to get off there). A new setting now read Harry's.  
  
"This way I will be able to tell if Ginny's at Harry's. I wanted to re-add Harry's hand to the clock, but last time it kept staying on 'in mortal peril' and it was driving Hermione and I mad. So to save us from getting an ulcer apiece it was taken off."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't add virtue alert," Bill said jokingly.  
  
"I suggested it to Hermione," Ron said seriously. "I tried to sell it on the point whenever we had kids it would come in handy. Then she pointed out that each of your hands might fall on it in a specific time, and I really didn't want to think about that."  
  
"You're nutters Ron," Bill said.  
  
"I bet we can come up with a virtue alert system," said Fred. "Might even be a top seller."  
  
"Well that's enough for me for tonight," said Bill getting up. "I think I'll go couch shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah we should be getting back home too," said Fred. "I can't keep Angelina waiting long."  
  
"Besides maybe we can pop in on Ginny sometime this week and surprise her and Harry, I mean her," said George with a wicked grin.  
  
"All right," Ron said. "I'll let you all know if Ginny's hand moves on the clock. I'll see you all Sunday for breakfast."  
  
With that all, the brothers flooed back home, plotting how they were going to approach this with Harry and Ginny. 


	2. Lovesick auror

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: The reason this is a companion to Bedfellows is because it doesn't fit with the flow of the story. Besides it gives you a preview and you learn what Harry admits he feels for Ginny, subconsciously at least. Enjoy. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Somewhere in Switzerland a week later . . .  
  
"Damn," Harry muttered as he and three others aurors settled down for the night in a small clearing. They had been chasing this particular group of dark wizards for a week now. They were catching up but Harry had hoped to be back home to Ginny by now.  
  
No, he thought shaking his head. He just wanted to be home by now. Why in the world would he associate Ginny with home? I mean just because, yes, he was attracted to her. She was funny, wonderful and beautiful - especially when she was wearing his shirt that night before he left.  
  
He shook his head. Rolling up his cloak, he used that as a pillow. His real pillow, which he enlarged from his pocket, was a standard issue auror one that automatically camouflaged itself to what it was laid on. That pillow he put by his side and draped his arm over it.  
  
It was the strangest thing, ever since that first night at Ginny's flat he hadn't been able to sleep without arranging it so Ginny was beside him or so something about Ginny's size was there. Strange really.  
  
"Sedgwich, you on guard tonight?" Harry asked one of his fellow aurors. Sedgwich nodded, and Harry cast a silencing spell around him before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Eldor Whitlock was a new auror - a rookie on this mission. Truth be told this was his first assignment out of Great Britain. He was miserable. For the past week, they had been chasing these six dark wizards. He had lost his damn pillow the second night. He simply woke up and couldn't find it - stupid camouflage. Yet, he'd been noticing that Potter did use his pillow really. All he did was drape his arm over it. Surely, it wouldn't hurt to just slip it out of his grasp and use it.  
  
Harry was having a wonderful dream. Ginny was lying beside him. Her read hair was flowing across the pillow. She looked and smiled before kissing him on the lips.  
  
All of a sudden she got out of bed, pouted and left the room. Harry immediately felt her warmth leave. He was confused. Why in the world did she get up? He hadn't heard anyone knock at the door, and he had changed his wards before he left so the only person that could apparate into his flat was him. Stupid Ministry wouldn't let his wards admit Ginny to apparate in because she wasn't an auror.  
  
A thought crossed his mind and he began to panic. What if Ginny thought he didn't want her there? He never told her to stay or how much he wanted her there.  
  
"Gin?" he said both in his dream and aloud in his sleep.  
  
There was no answer. He tried again, a little louder.  
  
"Ginny? Come back."  
  
Louder yet.  
  
"Gin, come back to bed."  
  
Even louder.  
  
"Ginny come back to the bed!"  
  
"What the hell was that?" Auror Sedgwick said in a panic. He heard a loud voice coming from the clearing. Looking around he saw Potter yelling in his sleep. His auror eyes also noted the pillow that had been by his side this past week was missing.  
  
"Damn! He broke the silencing charm," he said as the other two aurors began to stir. "What is it?" asked Whitlock drawing his wand.  
  
"Give me that," Sedgwich snapped as he snatched the pillow away from Whitlock and placed it beside Potter.  
  
Ginny was back in Harry's dream. She lay back in the bed and Harry cuddled up to her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"I love you Gin."  
  
The three aurors watched as Potter hugged the pillow and confessed his love to a woman named Jen, before he drifted back to a deep sleep.  
  
"Merlin, young Moody's got it bad," said Auror Jackson.  
  
"I think we should all cast a silencing charm on him," said Sedgwick before turning to Whitlock, "And you don't 'borrow' anything again. You're lucky young Moody here didn't wake up and hex you into the ground."  
  
Whitlock nodded humbly and together the three cast a silencing charm on Potter.  
  
Sedgwich returned to guard duty shaking his head. He was glad they were near Locarno. If the dark wizards heard Potter they would probably think it was just a couple of teenagers up form the village for a shag. Sedgwich couldn't wait for this assignment to be over. With one rookie and one lovesick auror, things could get a lot worse. 


	3. Couch shopping

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: A look into the life of Bill and Fleur. The next chapter will be Fred and George's plans for Harry and Ginny. Thanks for reading. ==========================================================================  
  
Tuesday afternoon at Ellis Elegant Magical Lounges.  
  
"Vat is adorable!" squealed Fleur excitedly as she grabbed Bill's arm in the store. She pulled him over to a couch that played music to suit the person's mood that was sitting on it.  
  
"Fleur honey, we're not here to get something for us. We're here to get a couch for Ginny," Bill said.  
  
"No, my cher. Ve are 'ere so you can make sure Ginny et 'Arry do not share de bed," Fleur said rather put out.  
  
"Fleur, please don't start," Bill said begging.  
  
"Vhy? I think it is tres magnifique. Ginny adores 'Arry et he her. Let them share de bed," Fleur said looking at a couch that magically enlarged to accommodate more people on it. "This one?"  
  
"I don't want to give Ginny a couch that encourages her to lie down with Harry on it," he said sternly.  
  
"Spoiled sport," sighed Fleur. "Vat fun is 'vat?"  
  
"I don't want Ginny to have that kind of fun until she's married."  
  
"Ve had 'fun' before we vere married. Vhat's the difference," Fleur asked fiercely.  
  
Bill rubbed the back of his neck with his hand while wondering if there was any correct answer he could give. He did not want to set his wife off. An angry 10,000-year-old cursed mummy he could handle, but the idea of a slightly irate part veela terrified him beyond all belief.  
  
"Fleur, I love you," he said softly. "I loved you then and I knew I wanted to marry you. I just don't know if Harry's intentions are honorable."  
  
Fleur grinned and Bill let out the breath he was holding.  
  
"Ve are getting dis for Ginny," Fleur said motioning to the salesman they'd take the couch. Then she gave Bill a kiss on the cheek. "Besides 'Arry and Ginny do not need a couch to encourage 'vem. We didn't."  
  
Bill grinned widely and wrapped his arms around his wife.  
  
"Merlin no," he whispered in her ear. "If you took away everything that might have 'encouraged' us we wouldn't have a bed or couch.'  
  
"Or table and chairs," Fleur grinned.  
  
"Or a couple of walls in our house come to think about it."  
  
"Et no bath either."  
  
"Let's just drop this by Ginny's real quick and apparate right home," Bill said grinning mischievously at Fleur before he paid for the couch.  
  
Fleur smiled and thanked Merlin that veelas really didn't blush. 


	4. Fred and George

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until book 6.  
  
AN: Fred and George may seem slightly evil, but they mean well. Honest. At least I think they do. Next chapter with Harry and the aurors will be funnier. Thanks for reading. =========================================================================  
  
Wednesday morning, an hour before Weasley Wizard Wheezes opens for business . . .  
  
"It's been two days Fred, and we haven't come up with anything yet. Are we losing our touch?" a worried George yelled out to the main part of the joke shop.  
  
"Us? Lose our touch? Perish the thought," said Fred dramatically as he put the finishing touches on a display of moms sayings candies. They were treats where after you ate one something happens -- like your head turns into the last thing you ate (ie you are what you eat) or your face gets frozen in a certain pose (ie keep making that face and your face will stay that way), and others. "Did you check the Operation Big Brother list from Hogwarts?"  
  
A smack was heard from the adjoining room, "I completely forgot about the list. I'll get it from the safe."  
  
A moment later George came out of the office with an old, semi-tattled thick black book.  
  
"Turn it to the Ps and let's we what we've got down for Harry," Fred said making his way over to the counter.  
  
"Bloody hell Fred, we don't have anything down," said an aspirated George.  
  
"What?" Fred said alarmed as he looked down at the book. "Bloody, bloody hell. I guess we never did plan for this. Well, let's look at the rest of the blokes' names to see if we can alter one of those plans."  
  
The twins had just gotten to the Cs when the chimes to the door rang.  
  
"We're still closed," George yelled out without looking up.  
  
"Even for an old prankster friend?" came Remus Lupin's voice.  
  
"Remus! Nice to see you. What can we get for you today?"  
  
"Nothing," Remus said as he sat down at the counter by where Fred and George were reading. "Just came by to see how my favorite joke shop owners are doing. What is that you've got there?"  
  
"Think of it as a big brothers guidebook to scaring away suitors for their sister," answered Fred proudly.  
  
"Let me have a look here," Remus said taking out his glasses and looking at the book. There were names of many students he had taught at Hogwarts. Next to the boys names there was a list called plan and one called supplies. It told somewhat what Fred and George had planned for everyone that wanted to date Ginny. Some of the plans were quite painful. "You have a lot of names in here. What are the check marks by some of them?"  
  
"Those are plans we actually had to execute and with great success I must add," George gloated.  
  
"This Michael kid. This is the one Ginny dated fourth-year isn't it? What does first batch skiving mean?"  
  
"Well you see had some problems with boils and such with our first batch of nose bleed draught and such. After we left Hogwarts we paid a first-year to give one to Corner before the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw quidditch match. He was so irritated him and Ginny got into a huge row and she dumped him. Worked out perfectly really."  
  
"Uh huh." Remus flipped through the book a bit landing on the Ls. "What about Neville?"  
  
"Oh Neville. I actually feel kind of bad about that one," George said.  
  
"Yeah, rest his soul," Fred said solemnly before a wicked grin crossed his face. "But we did terrify the daylights out of him really."  
  
"We developed this pill where when you took it the last person you heard speaking you'd have their voice for a good couple of hours afterwards. So one of us took it after potions fifth-year," explained George.  
  
"That was me," Fred continued. "Anyway George told Neville that if we caught him staring at Ginny like she was a lemon drop he wanted to eat, we'd make his life a nightmare. Of course, he didn't believe us at first."  
  
"Oh no," George said grinning evilly. "So we followed him around a bit whispering snide remarks in Snape's voice. It made him quite jumpy. Then we followed him to the loo and waited until we heard him doing his business."  
  
" 'Mr. Longbottom, can you not even urinate correctly?'" Fred said in his best impersonation of Snape's voice before he broke down laughing. "Glad Filch had to cleanup that mess. Guess we really did scare the piss out of Neville with that one."  
  
Remus took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Merlin, he was glad the Weasley boys were on his side during the war.  
  
"Good Lord," Remus muttered.  
  
"At least Malfoy never fancied her. Don's know where'd we find another hippogriff besides Buckbeak," said George.  
  
Remus was almost afraid to look. Turning to the Ms in the heavy book, he found Draco Malfoy's name - beside it was written castration a la hippogriff. Need dental floss and two hippogriffs. It didn't give details, but Remus was certain in would have landed both twins in Azkaban.  
  
"And you need this book out why?" Remus said hoping what he apparated in on at Harry's had nothing to do with it.  
  
George and Fred looked at each other hesitantly before answering.  
  
"Well the thing is we think Harry has, or rather him and Ginny. . ."  
  
"Say no more," Remus said holing up his hand while turning to the Ps in the book with the other. He was surprised to find nothing written beside Harry's name.  
  
"That's it," George said in a defeated sigh. "We never thought of anything for Harry. We kind of like the prat."  
  
"Thank Merlin for that," Remus said under his breath.  
  
"But we have to do something. Ginny's virtue is at stake."  
  
"I don't think she minds," Remus said grinning, which was met by glares from the twins. "Look you know Ginny and you know Harry. They don't like surprises, and they'd hex you into oblivion if you tried anything in this book on them. In fact, I think Ginny would curse you into the ground if she even knew this thing existed."  
  
"Your right. We do know Ginny and we know she gets embarrassed if she's found in awkward positions," Fred plotted turning to George.  
  
"And Harry hates being interrupted," his twin answered. "I think we can come up with something that they won't hex us completely for."  
  
"Good. I think, by the way, I'd put that book away if I were you two," Remus warned as he got up to leave. "There are Death Eater supporters in Azkaban that have far more innocent deeds in their files than you two have written in that book."  
  
"Ah Mooney, we've only acted out what five or six of those," George said off hand as Remus left the shop and a few customers came in.  
  
"Well it looks like we should just pop in and surprise our sister for awhile. How does 2:30 tomorrow morning sound?" Fred asked.  
  
"Works for me. It's not our most ingenious plan, but it will annoy them," George answered. "Too bad we couldn't develop a virtue alert system quick enough though." 


	5. Auror office

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius of J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I wanted to let you all know I was negligent and fanfiction grounded me for a bit. That's the reason I haven't updated for a bit. On the bright side you have the endings to both Bedfellows and Two Weeks. (My negligence was for not removing Chapter 19 Author Notes from Catalyst.) =====================================================================  
  
Ministry of Magic - Auror's Division - 12 days, 11 hours since the last time Harry saw Ginny . . .  
  
Harry swore the next person who said just one bloody word to him about the pillow incident or him yelling out Ginny's name in his sleep was getting hexed into the ground.  
  
Why in the bloody hell did THAT have to be put in the file on the case - a record of all spells aurors cast and why. Of course, the rookie just had to mention in his report about taking Harry's pillow and how Harry had confessed his undying love for it, calling it Ginny, in his sleep, all of which prompted all three aurors to cast a silencing spell on him.  
  
The paperwork had to go through is supervisors and their assistants. By the time Harry was done in debriefing all the Auror division had heard about it, much to his displeasure.  
  
Harry was about to enter his office when he heart it -"Hey Potter, how'd you sleep out there in Switzerland?" a voice snickered.  
  
Quick as a wink, Harry turned and shot off a piscious curse. The curse hit dead on, turning the speaker's head into that of a fish. Gills flapping, fish instinct kicked in and the individual ran to the nearest source of water, which happened to be the loo.  
  
"Remember constant vigilance!" Harry snapped at the auror as he ran. Smiling, Harry pocketed his wand, felt a little better about the situation - until he went to open his office door, and heard someone whisper "I'm surprised he doesn't cry that out in his sleep."  
  
Harry slammed the door to his office so hard the glass shattered. In his office, he wasn't too surprised to see two figures waiting for him.  
  
"Really Harry, was that necessary?" came the voice of Professor Dumbledore. "Reparo."  
  
The glass shot back into place. Harry sighed, took off his auror robes and put it on the rack.  
  
"What do you two want?" he said tiredly as he put his head in his hands and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Hello to you too," said Kingsley sarcastically. "We're here to discuss the Ginny situation."  
  
"There is NO situation," Harry said irritated.  
  
"He's in denial. It is not a good place to linger Harry," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"I am NOT in DENIAL."  
  
Dumbledore smiled broadly while Kingsley sighed, "As head auror I'm making you stay deskside for two weeks after your mandatory two weeks off following this assignment."  
  
"WHAT? WHY?" Harry yelled angrily as he got up and made his way over to Kingsley.  
  
"Until you can control your subconscious enough not to yell out Ginny Weasley's name in your sleep, you're endangering any mission you go on," Kingsley said sternly.  
  
"Endangering? I have brought in more dark wizards than any other auror in this division this year! Endangering!" Harry shouted fiercely.  
  
"You weren't love sick at the time," Dumbledore said softly.  
  
"I am NOT lovesick!"  
  
"Or in denial," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"I am NOT lovesick and am NOT in denial! What makes you think it's even Ginny Weasley's name I yelled out? Ginny could be the name of some woman I picked up at a tavern?" Harry asked sternly.  
  
"I do believe Miss Weasley lives above a tavern, does she not?" Dumbledore asked innocently.  
  
Harry cursed and ran his fingers through his hair before sitting back down behind his desk.  
  
"We know it was Ginny Weasley for two reasons," started Kingsley. "First off, you requested she be allowed to apparate into your apartment. That was denied of course. You know we can't do that unless she's an auror, high- ranking member of the Order or your wife. "Then the Monday afternoon you left, Ron Weasley came busing in down here looking for you and muttering like mad about his sister's virtue."  
  
"I never touched her virtue!" Harry said defensively.  
  
Kingsley suppressed a chuckle as Dumbledore coughed to cover his laughter.  
  
"Have you even told Ginny yet, Harry?" Kingsley asked quietly.  
  
"Told her what?" Harry snapped.  
  
Kingsley rolled his eyes, "That you scream out her name in your sleep. You prat - that you fancy her."  
  
"I don't fancy her," Harry said solemnly.  
  
"No," Dumbledore said. "You love her Harry."  
  
"I am not having this conversation with you two," Harry said firmly. "You know the way out."  
  
Dumbledore nudged Kingsley as the two got up to leave. "Too bad Harry," he started, "you didn't tell Miss Weasley how you felt before you left. What's that chap's name she's dating?"  
  
Kingsley watched as Harry went pale and his gripped the table so tight his knuckles turned white. Smiling, Kingsley played along.  
  
"Zachary Zahn, I believe."  
  
"You're lying," Harry croaked out. "Ginny wouldn't."  
  
"If you don't tell her, she might," Kingsley said as he opened the door to leave. "Remember two weeks desk duty. You'll need it if the Weasley boys put you in traction."  
  
The old headmaster stopped in front of Harry's desk before he followed Kingsley out.  
  
"She needs to know Harry. I wonder what would you see now if you were to look in the Mirror or Erised?"  
  
Harry sighed and put his head in his hands as the door closed behind Dumbledore. He knew exactly what he would see if he looked in that mirror again. He'd see Ginny Weasley with her night shirt on, hair a mess - just like the second night he spend in her apartment with her. In fact, that mirror reflection was the fist thing he thought of after Ginny opened the door and repeated the exact same words Dumbledore had told him the night he caught Harry looking in the mirror.  
  
"Damn it all, I am in denial," Harry muttered. "I am lovesick over Ginny Weasley." 


	6. The clock

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: I want to thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate you all reading my story. I'm not sure what my next one will be about, but hopefully you'll enjoy that one too. Enjoy the last chapter of Two Weeks. ========================================================================  
  
It was nearly 11 o'clock Saturday night and Ron Weasley could be found at home literally watching the clock.  
  
His sister's hand still remained at her house, though he felt like at any moment it would move. He hadn't seen Harry around for about two weeks now. He didn't think his best friend was avoiding him. Though if he was any kind of auror at all, he should expect to get struck with a shrinking spell in certain parts of his anatomy when Ron did see him. At least that would ensure his sister's virtue was safe.  
  
Ron smiled with the thought that at least all his brothers seemed to be taking this seriously -with the exception of Bill. That prat just went out and bought her a couch. Merlin, he didn't even want to think about what Harry and Ginny might do on that.  
  
The twins' idea was most brilliant. They would just apparate into Ginny's flat yelling surprise at the most unusual times. Little did Ginny know the duo also had with them an enchanted camera. If they caught Harry and Ginny together, they would take a picture. Automatically that picture would then multiply and fly off to various family and friends. Under the photo the words would form to read "wand-point wedding, the Burrow, tomorrow, 6 p.m. Best friend or not, Harry would make Ginny an honest woman, even if he had five wands pointed at his throat while he did it.  
  
That would show him Ron thought.  
  
"RON WEASLEY ARE YOU EVENING LISTENING!" came the thunderous voice of his beautiful but extremely put out wife.  
  
Ron watched as Hermione's hand on the clock sung to fighting. Damn Fred and George for putting that on there, he thought as he tried to control his temper.  
  
"Yes 'Mione?" he said.  
  
"Then WHAT did I just say?"  
  
Ron rattled his brain. How long had she been talking anyway? Best go with the best guess.  
  
"You will talking about a book."  
  
Hermione let out a sigh and angrily continued. "You have no clue do you? None at all."  
  
Merlin, Ron thought, what does Bill do in situations like this? Flattery?  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight dear," he said turning his head to look at her. Her hair was pulled back messily and she was wearing her flannel nightdress.  
  
"Don't you pull that on me Ron Weasley!" she snapped. "You've been staring at that clock all day. At this point I hope Ginny and Harry get married, shag each other senseless and name their first born after Draco Malfoy just to spite you."  
  
"That is NOT funny Hermione!" he snapped as his hand on the clock quickly swished over to the fighting setting beside his wife. "I wouldn't be this edgy if their relationship was out in the open. Is Harry ashamed to e dating Ginny? Is that why they haven't told anyone? Maybe all he wants is a shag out of it."  
  
"You stupid git," Hermione's voice roared. "You know Harry wouldn't do that! Maybe they wanted to keep it a secret - like we kept our relationship a secret for a year at Hogwarts."  
  
"There was a dark wizard running around trying to kill us remember?," Ron said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We had other things to worry about other than telling people about us."  
  
"Yes and Harry just has five angry, overprotective brothers to deal with," she said sharply, but then yawned, the fight started going out of her voice as she continued. "Now stop watching that bloody clock and go to bed before I, well I'm not sure what I'll do but it won't be pleasant."  
  
Ron watched his wife as she rubbed her eyes. He was really tired too, and Ginny's hand hadn't moved in two weeks over to Harry's. Hermione was right, he needed to get some sleep.  
  
"You really are beautiful you know," he said softly, standing up and walking over to her. He laced his fingers through hers and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on let's go to bed."  
  
Hermione smiled as the two of them went up the stairs to the bedroom and a nice comfortable bed. Their hands on the clock moved to sleeping with in minutes. However, shortly after another hand moved as Ginny's hand swung over to Harry's.  
  
Getting dressed to go to the family's weekly Sunday morning breakfast the next day, Ron and Hermione were surprised to hear Arthur Weasley's anxious voice yelling out from the fireplace in the living room.  
  
"Ron! Hermione! Have you seen Ginny? Ron?" Arthur Weasley's voice grew frantic.  
  
"Dad?" Ron said running down the stairs, Hermione right behind him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you seen Ginny," he said concerned. "She's usually here by now. My clock says she's lost. She's not at mortal peril, but I just don't know where she is!"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Dad," Hermione said in a calm tone, as Ron rushed to the kitchen to look at his clock. There was Ginny's hand pointed at Harry's, and the picture on the hand was smiling very widely.  
  
"She's fine Dad," Ron said trying not to growl. "Why don't you floo the others and tell them to come to the Burrow as soon as possible. Tell them Ginny's hand moved on my clock. It's nothing serious. She's fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Arthur's concerned voice rang out.  
  
"Yes. We'll be there in a couple of minutes OK? Then we will all go see her. She's fine."  
  
Arthur nodded reluctantly as his head disappeared from the fireplace. Once Ron saw that his father's was gone, he started yelling.  
  
"She's fine, but Harry won't be," he snapped angrily. "She's going to hear about it too, worrying Dad half to death. She should know better!"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said calmly as she went into the kitchen and looked at the clock. "Ron, look at where Ginny's hand is again."  
  
"I God damned know where it is!"  
  
"Ron, look at the setting," Hermione said sternly.  
  
Glaring at the clock again Ron saw what he missed the first time. The setting Ginny's hand was on now said Harry's and Ginny's. The two settings had merged into one.  
  
"Bloody hell! Potter's got some explaining to do," he said angrily as he left the kitchen and stomped up the stairs to finish getting dressed.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Ron still didn't see it all. Very faintly in very small print the words "the Potters" were taking shape. Hermione knew it would become solid until a ceremony. As light as it was Harry probably hadn't asked yet, but he was going to soon. "About time," Hermione said grinning as she too went up the stairs to finish getting ready for the day. 


	7. Reactions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is from the creative genius that is J.K. Rowling. I am not her. This is merely a fan fiction to tide us over until Book 6.  
  
A/N: Sorry guys this is the last chapter of this fanfic. I have no plans (at the moment) for a sequel. I want to thank all of you for your praise and patience as I wrote this. I really appreciate it. Also an apology is in order. FondyCheesehead -- I am sorry about Fleur's pronunciation. My family is mostly Welsh and German. I truly thought that is how she would say things. I apologize and promise that if I write another fic with Fleur in it I will use what you wrote me as a guide of how she should say things.  
  
Also please, please, please read chapter 6 of Bedfellows before you read this. It will make so much more sense. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry's apartment, Sunday morning after the Weasley boys and Arthur Weasley find Ginny at Harry's apartment . . .  
  
"...So you see Ginny's going to move in with me," Harry explained quickly to the Weasley family, trying to leave out any of the events that happened last night between him and Ginny. "Beer alley is kind of dangerous and none of us liked that she lived there. She'll be safer here."  
  
"Where will she sleep Harry? You've only got one bedroom," Arthur asked, amused by the whole situation.  
  
"Well, er, you see -" Harry sputtered out. Merlin, why did Ginny leave him alone to face this?  
  
"Harry," Bill growled out. "I think Fred, George, Ron and I need to talk to you in the kitchen."  
  
"All right," Harry said gulping.  
  
Fleur gave Bill a hug before the men went into the other room. Hermione, Fleur and Arthur saw George cast a silencing charm.  
  
"Extendable Ear anyone?" Fleur said grinning. She had slipped the other end around Bill somehow, allowing the three of them to hear what was going on in the kitchen.  
  
As soon as the silencing charm was cast, the brothers turned on Harry.  
  
"I think we all pretty much know what went on between you and Ginny at least last night," Bill said trying to keep his temper. "And before we break a few bones in your body, you get to defend yourself. Not that it would do any good at this point in time."  
  
What a time to leave my wand in the other room, Harry thought to himself. I can survive this. I survived Voldemort - then again, he didn't have the Weasley temper.  
  
"I'm not saying you couldn't kill me at the moment, and by the looks all of you are giving me I'd say you would," Harry began as calmly as he could. "But I love Ginny. I really do and we're adults. We can do whatever we want whenever we want."  
  
"I don't want to hear about whatever and wherever you and my little sister do things," snapped Fred.  
  
"For heavens sakes. I hear about you and Angelina all the time," Harry said defensively.  
  
"Let's not go down that road," George said bitterly. "Just so you know we like you Harry, so we won't do too much bodily harm. But you betrayed us Harry, sneaking around with Ginny. We treated you like family and this is how you repay us?"  
  
"We weren't sneaking around," Harry snapped.  
  
"What about when Hermione and Fleur caught you?" Bill growled.  
  
"Don't forget Remus," Harry added amused. "Come on guys. I swear on my oath as a auror we weren't sneaking around or even doing anything until last night."  
  
"Let's not talk about that," Ron said sternly as the anger rose up in him. "After we give you a bashing I want you to know mate, that you WILL marry Ginny."  
  
"You mean it?" Harry said smiling hesitantly.  
  
What is he doing smiling? Ron thought begrudgingly.  
  
"Yes," Ron said sternly. "You're going to make Ginny an hon--"  
  
He was cut off by a big hug from Harry, who was grinning ear to ear. After he released a bewildered Ron, he continued on hugging Bill, Fred and George.  
  
"Thank you!" Harry beamed relieved. "I thought getting your permission would be the hardest part. You don't know how much weight this takes off my shoulders."  
  
"Huh?" Fred and George said looking at each other confoundedly.  
  
"Wait. You wanted to marry Ginny?" Ron asked confused.  
  
("What an idiot," Hermione muttered under her breath. "Oui," Fleur said grinning as the two watched the scene play out before them. )  
  
"Of course I want to marry Ginny!" Harry said happily.  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You don't seem to understand Harry," Ron began. "We're going to force you to marry her."  
  
"Force away," he said smiling. "In fact, if she says yes get Dumbledore and Remus over here and we'll do it today if she wants."  
  
"Did what we have planned just backfire?" Fred asked as confused as the rest of the brothers.  
  
"I think so," Bill said hesitantly.  
  
"I want to ask Arthur's permission first," Harry said excitedly. "I want him to know that I love Ginny and will do everything in my power to make her as safe and happy as he and Molly were."  
  
Taking down the silencing charm, Harry marched into the living room, leaving four very confused brothers behind him. Hermione, Fleur and Arthur quickly hid the extendable ears.  
  
"Mr. Weasley?" Harry said nervously.  
  
"Yes son?" Arthur said smiling.  
  
Harry's heart leaped into his throat when he heard Mr. Weasley call him son. "I want to marry your daughter, with your permission of course," Harry said nervously.  
  
A tear of happiness rolled down Arthur Weasley's face. "It's about time you got around to it," he said, his voice shaking with joy as he stood up and hugged Harry.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said relieved.  
  
"Call me dad. Here," Arthur said pulling out a small silver chain from around his neck and unclasping it. A ring fell from it. "It was Molly's. I think she would want you to give this to Ginny."  
  
"Thank you sir, um Dad," Harry said as he took the ring from Arthur's hand. "I guess now all I have to do is ask her."  
  
"She just stepped out of the bathroom Harry," Hermione said smiling.  
  
Turning Harry saw Ginny coming toward him. She still wore his shirt, but had on her pants she wore yesterday. Her hair was still wet, but she was beautiful.  
  
"Everyone's still here?" she said surprised.  
  
"Yes, but we'll be going," Hermione said getting up.  
  
"No stay," Harry said still looking at Ginny before getting down on one knee in front of her.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, would you marry me?" he asked softly.  
  
"What?" she yelled in shock. Quickly she turned to her brothers, who were still quite befuddled, but had managed to walk into the living room. In a furious voice, that may have even put Molly Weasley's to shame, she began to yell, "Did you four tell him he had to marry me? You stupid, barbaric wankers! Just because Harry and I are together doesn't mean he has to marry me. IF that was the case I think you Fred would have a ring around Angelina's finger by now and don't you even get me started George Weasley. As for you Ron and Bill, oh I am so mad at you four I could -"  
  
Ginny was cut off when Harry scooped her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. He then lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. Breaking off the kiss, he whispered softly to her.  
  
"Wankers as they are, they aren't the reason I want to marry you. I told you last night I want to wake up beside you for the rest of my life. I meant it. Marry me now Ginny."  
  
Harry held his breath. It seemed like time was moving slower as he waited her answer.  
  
"Oh Harry," she said sweetly. "No."  
  
"WHAT?" the collective Weasley family yelled in union.  
  
Harry looked crestfallen until Ginny put her finger on his lips and smiled.  
  
"Not until I finish school and Charlie's here to see it," she said.  
  
"But you will?" he asked fearful that her answer would stay no.  
  
"Yes silly. I kind of like having you as a bedfellow," she grinned mischievously. "I love you Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry kissed Ginny passionately, not caring that her entire family almost was watching them. Hell, he wouldn't care if the whole European Union was watching.  
  
"I love you too Mrs. Potter," he said a moment later before whispering to her. "Now lets tell everyone to go home and let's go back to bed."  
  
Ginny giggled and nodded her head. "And this time no interruptions." 


End file.
